Dragonborn's Bliss
by R17xWOLF
Summary: My very first fanfic. Lydia is found in the midst of the night thinking about her feelings for the dragonborn. But what happens when the dragonborn tries to confront her about this? Read and find out. Warning, its very emotional. If that's right word to fit. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the elder scrolls series or their characters.

Lydia was alone, outside, crying in the dark of the night. Well not completely alone, she was accompanied by her thane, the dragon born. She had bean assigned his house carl not much longer than a year ago. It was truly an honor to serve someone of such importance. They had bean on countless travels t in their time together. It seamed as though they never got a break, but she had bean accustomed to this. After all she was to protect him and all he owns with her life.

But Lydia's mind was somewhere else right now. She had her mind set to her own matters of the past. She had never bean upfront with her thane about her personal life, nor had she anyone really for that matter. Her story as of how she had gotten to this point in life had only bean revealed to the ones she trusted the most in life. Not that she didn't trust her thane, but…

Lydia tried to shake these thoughts from her head. But the more she tried the greater this struggle occurred. The feelings at hand were to much for her to handle. She started crying again, not allowing herself to make a sound as her thane had slept behind her in the small camp they had set up earlier. She looked up at the moon in desperateness, looking for an answer, for something, anything…

As the tear fell off her cheek she continued her thoughts. "Why do I love him…" she whispered. Lydia was in love with the dragon born. She soon realized this after her thane had left dragon search to fight Alduine once more. She worried for his return. What if had didn't come back? What happens if he gets stuck there? What if she never saw him again? And that's when it hit her. She was in love with the man who was going to save all life as we know it from being consumed from Alduine.

Lydia hid her head on top of her knees and in her arms as she continued talking to herself. She hadn't accepted this yet. She was so sure that it would never be sane to think of such things. "No….. He deserves better. I'm not nearly as important enough for him to think of me like that. I'm his house carl, and nothing more", she said with water still in her eyes.

'He would never love me', she thought. 'I was just another person to him, if not than less. I was just another girl who's family died before I could even remember. I was adopted into the battle born's as their daughter. I lived to train and fight, to serve as though I would be important to the world one day. Now I live for this… to love someone I know can never love me back and wouldn't be important enough for him to look at me as more than a house carl.

Lydia couldn't hold back any more. She flushed all the air out of her lungs in an attempt to prevent from making a noise, but only came out as one long sob. She scorned herself for making a sound and hoped she hadn't awoken her thane. To her unluckiness however, the thane has bean in similar situations before and even woke up at the sound of a twig snapping, then fending off some foresworn that had attempted to capture them, and bring them to some hag ravens.

The dragon born awoke with a start. He sat up looking around swiftly to see what had gone wrong, and then noticed… Lydia was not here. He quickly grabbed his was axe and darted outside of his tent in a fast attempt to find her. "Lydia!", he called out, not too loud, but just enough for her to here. At the sound of this Lydia's ears perked up as well as her head slightly.

Lydia stood from her once sitting spot near a small river and turned around to face her thane with a worried expression on his face. "Lydia, what are you doi…", he was cut off by the sad expression of her face. There was a small tear streak on her right cheek as she attempted to speak. 'Was she crying?', he asked himself mentally. "I'm sorry my thane I just… I couldn't…I didn't..I…uhmph", she stammered as she was cut off.

"Lydia as I said before, you don't have to say "my thane" every time we speak, you can call me by my name, Laurence", he said with a sigh. "Lydia why are you out here crying, are you hurt?" There was silence for a few seconds before she said, "No I'm fine, I'm really sorry I woke you, its just that… I was...I" , she stammered again.

At an unexpected moment Lydia hesitated and quickly hugged Laurence, and placed her forehead onto his shoulder, and quietly let out a small sob. Laurence was taken back by her actions. Laurence hesitated but hugged back. She moved away from him and he complied. "Lydia, what's wrong?", he said in a caring voice.

Lydia had no idea how to respond. She seamed to mentally panic to come up with excuses, but just couldn't for the life of her. He never really asked such questions unless she was hurt, but then again he had never really seen her in this state before. She remembered, he was always there when she was unable to fight her way out of almost any predicament, and he always defended her.

She was unable to speak, so she did something unexpected. In a moment of ambition and intuition, she grabbed his shoulders, and pulled herself in as she brushed her lips up against his. It felt as though nothing else in the world was around them any more. Laurence was stunned, he'd never seen Lydia like this before and had no idea what to do, but he instinctively kissed her back.

The two stood there for a moment before finally breaking apart. Lydia was quiet. She stared into his blue eyes as he stared deep back down into her brown ones. Lydia finally spoke. "Laurence…I'm in love with you" Laurence was slightly surprised at her trembling words, but not as much as when she had just kissed him. Stricken by silence Lydia assumed defeat.

"I understand if…", she said before she was about to walk away. But she was cut off. Laurence quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This time Lydia was the one who was surprised, But she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and enjoyed this feeling of bliss. They separated again and Lydia with a mix of a confused and hopeful look on her face asked, "But…. wait… does that mean…do you…love me?", She asked with the slightest amount of more confidence.

Laurence spoke, "Yeah… I love you too Lydia. I had no idea that you'd feel like this though". Lydia leaned in and hugged Laurence, then asked, "How long?" The question seemed simple enough, but Laurence explained, "I'm not entirely sure. As you and I continued on our quests I felt as though you were the only person I wanted by my side. Then, after I left to fight Alduine I missed having you there".

Lydia was star struck. She could only embrace him in another passionate kiss because words couldn't describe how she was feeling right now. They broke apart gazing into each others eyes once more. "Come on Lydia, lets rest while we still can. We have work to do tomorrow". With that, they walked back to their camp. When they finally reached there they fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
